everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shamset Farfallova
Shamset Farfallova is the daughter of Farfalla and Djalma from the French ballet Le Papillon. She is the older sister of Kazbek Farfallov. Info Name: Shamset Farfallova Age: 15 Parent's Story: Le Papillon Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Amrita Tabiz Secret Heart's Desire: To design the finest costumes for ballet dancers. My "Magic" Touch: I am good with needlework and designing clothes. Storybook Romance Status: I'm not dating anyone right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm terrified around hot glue guns. Favorite Subject: Princess Design. It's a place where I can express myself. Least Favorite Subject: Woodshop. The wood shavings in here tend to make me sneeze a lot. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Shamset is above average height, with long brown hair and green eyes. She wears a blue and gold Circassian-style dress. She wears a crown with butterflies on it. Personality In contrast to her brother Kazbek, Shamset is outgoing and friendly. She has a knack for costume design and wants to design costumes for ballets when she grows up. She is terrified of hot glue guns (due to an accident when she was younger) and needs others to use them for her Biography Salam! My name is Shamset Farfallova. I come from far away Circassia, located in the mountains of southwestern Russia. My mother was abducted from her father, the emir Ismael, by the evil fairy Hamza, who wanted to restore her youth and beauty. One day, the emir's nephew Djalma arrived at her palace. He fell in love with Farfalla, which caused Hamza to become angry and turn her into a butterfly. Djalma went to find Farfalla with the help of her gardener Patimate and helped her become human again. He tricked her into being captured by the butterflies. Djalma bought Farfalla home to her father and tried to woo her, but when he tried to kiss her, Hamza appeared and threw herself in front of him, turning her into a young girl. She then turned Farfalla back into a butterfly Djalma later awakened in a garden surrounded by butterflies. When Hamza brought in golden harps and a torch, Farfalla flew into the torch, burning her wings and regaining her human form again. Hamza's sisters then turned her into a statue. Afterwards, Farfalla and Djalma could marry and live in happiness. I dwell with my parents and maternal grandparents in a palace. I have a younger brother named Kazbek. He's a year younger than me. We're very close. My brother is set to be the next Farfalla, and he's willing to follow his destiny. He wants to be a ballet dancer when he grows up. I design costumes for him and he tries them on. My maternal grandmother was a costume designer in her younger years, and she has taught me all I need to know about costume design. When my parents were doing their story, she was in a faraway city. I always tell her that I want to follow in her footsteps. At school, I sometimes help design costumes for the school plays. I'm going to Ever After High to study for my future. My destiny says I'm going to be a princess is an unknown story (at least unknown to me), but I'm not satisfied with it at all. I want to follow my heart and design costumes for the finest ballets. I side with the Rebels due to this. One thing I often worry about is hot glue guns. When I was seven, I accidentally burned myself with one and I've been afraid of them ever since. Kazbek isn't afraid of them, so he uses them for me. I really want to conquer my fear since it could come in handy with costume design. Trivia *Shamset's surname refers to her mother Farfalla. *Shamset's native language is Adyghe, one of the two Circassian languages. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Brina Palencia. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Le Papillon Category:Russian Category:NibiruMul's OCs II